


Fearing Failure

by CaptainLevi12



Series: The Week Of Karashuu [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karashuu Week 2021, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLevi12/pseuds/CaptainLevi12
Summary: I don’t know why I decided FanFiction was more important than sleep.Criticism is always welcomed!! It’s my first Fic. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu
Series: The Week Of Karashuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Fearing Failure

Gakushuu was in last place.

Last place for Maths, Science and English. 

For the rest of the lessons, he had failed so badly that even his name wouldn’t be shown in the leaderboard. 

He could feel the disappointed looks the teachers gave him, he could hear stifled laughs of the first years, he could see the shocked expressions on the  
Virtuosos’ faces. 

Gakushuu could only imagine the look of anger and shame his father would have.

Fear wrapped around his body like a chain, forcing him to stand there in his spotlight of shame. With each thought about his father, the more his breathing became strained. 

He could almost hear the taunts his father would throw out.

_‘I’m disappointed in you Asano.’_

_‘You expect to become stronger than me while getting results like this?’_

_‘You’re suppose to be a leader Asano.’_

_‘You need to wake up and face reality’_

_‘Wake up and face reality’_

_‘Wake up’_

_‘Wake up’_

“Wake up!”

Gakushuu woke up with sweat dripping off his face, he looked around to see a concerned Karma staring down at him.

“What?” Gakushuu said in a whisper. He had just woken up yet felt like he had stayed awake for hours upon hours.

Strange.

“The hell do you mean ‘What’? You scared the shit out of me turning like that.” Karma said, crossing his arms, “Seriously, are you okay? That didn’t look like you were having fun.”

Gakushuu lied back down with the blanket covering him, already starting to drift back asleep. He turning around so he didn’t have to look at Karma’s face while doing so.

“I’m fine”

“What?” He said, baffled at the reply.

“I told you I’m fine. It was just..a nightmare”

Gakushuu could hear the faint sounds of Karma’s voice talking, but couldn’t be bothered listening, besides the dream was very unrealistic.

I mean, him? Last place? Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I decided FanFiction was more important than sleep.
> 
> Criticism is always welcomed!! It’s my first Fic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
